Put it in perspective
by Fayth3
Summary: It's about time someone told it like it is.


Title- Put it in perspective.  
Author- Fayth  
Rating- PG for Spike's potty mouth.  
Pairing-W/S  
Feedback- please. Go on. go on.  
Distribution- Want, take, have but let me know ok?  
Summary- Time to put matters into perspective and stop the bullying.  
  
Willow sat staring at the computer listening to the chattering and arguing behind her. Buffy had gone out on Patrol alone and left Riley and Xander playing on the Playstation together.  
Spike had turned up eventually and as usual the conversation had turned to picking on Spike.  
"Oh shut up Fangless." Xander smirked at the already irate Vampire  
"Oh you can make me can you whelp?" Spike drawled  
"Why not it's not like you could stop me, oh impotent one."  
Riley snickered at Xanders words.  
"NOT impotent." Spike bit out between clenched teeth, he wanted to rip off the morons head and... "Aaarrgghh!" he clutched his head as pain tore through it.  
Xander burst out laughing and Riley joined him.  
Willow frowned. Giles sat on the opposite chair and tried to hide a small grin.  
"Ohh i'm so scared of our resident IMPOTENT one." Xander grinned   
"I don't know Xander, maybe he could lick us to death." Riley added with mock scaredness  
"Only in your dreams farm boy." Spike growled "Perverted, you are."  
"Oh please Captain Platinum, like anyone would be desperate enough to want you!"  
"Except for that loony Vampire.. but she prefered Angel didn't she?" Xander teased  
"Or that blonde ditz who had minions." Riley smiled "Cacophony?"  
"Harmony." Xander agreed.  
From the corner of her eye she could see Spike wince in pain, it was slight but it was enough.  
Willow spun in her chair to face the boys.  
"Xander, you remember that Electric walkie talkie you got that Christmas?"  
Xander blinked at the abrupt change in topic  
"Yeah?"  
"How long did it last?" she questioned  
"Uh about 6 months, before it broke." Xander looked confused  
"And the gameboy?"  
"A year, then the battery went dead."  
"Uh huh, Giles," she turned to the Watcher "Your last Microwave lasted how long?"  
"A-about a year or so." Giles pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at Willow in askance  
"My last computer lasted about twice that long due to wear and tear and extensive use before it's mainframe fried." Willow added before turning to Riley  
"Your taser is state of the art military issue. Up to date, latest range technology. It lasts how long?"  
"About two years before the hardware needs a service and reboot, if not used too much."  
"But less if used all the time right, wear and tear and fractures?" she demanded  
"I- i guess." Riley frowned  
"What's with electronics 101 Wills?" Xander asked and everyone looked at her in interest  
"We've established that man made electronic gadgets break, fail or simply fry their own circuits, Gameboys, Microwaves and Computers. Even the best military issue only has a lifespan of a couple of years before it becomes defunct."  
"Yeah so?"  
Willow took a deep breath "So i figure that we have 2 years - tops- before Spike's state of the art, military issue but MAN MADE chip fries. That means you guys have 18 months to live a long and happy life before you are caught, tortured, mutilated and killed by our resident Vamp."  
She beamed innocently at their incredulous looks  
"Have fun." she added brightly and turned back to the screen acutely aware of the silence behind her.  
  
Xander and Riley looked uneasily at each other. Willow was right, and they had just been tormenting that self same Vamp. Giles also looked a little abashed at her conclusion.  
Spike couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the little witch's words and the now, very uncomfortable look on the Farm boy and Whelps faces.  
After about an hour of silence except Wilow's fast typing skills the door opened and Buffy stormed in  
"Oh Giles the cemetry's were full of ishy things tonight." she paused as she saw Spike  
"Oh boy what's the neutered vamp doing here?" she glared at him in disgust  
"S-spike is kind enough enough to lend us a hand with research." Giles stuttered red faced  
Spike preened and turned to look over at the computer and Willow's shoulders which hunched as she shook with silent laughter.  
"Kind enough?" Buffy stared incredulously at Giles before turning to sneer at Spike "Meaning he needs some cash or some violence since the poor defanged freak can't fight or feed himself. Right Xand?" Buffy turned to look at her partner in Spike- bashing  
Xander's face turned pale "Uh uh uh, i h-have to go, do that... that... thing in the... place that's elsewhere." he got up and practically ran from the room.  
Riley looked like he wanted to join him  
"I'm going home Buffy." Wilow said as she bit back more laughter, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left Giles' place giggling.  
After about a block she heard someone call her name and saw Spike running up after her.  
"Hey Red wait up." he said as he reached her "You need an escort, all sorts of nasties about tonight."  
"Thanks Spike." Willow smiled up at the Sexy blonde  
"No, thank you ducks." Spike returned the smile, it was the first genuine smile he had ever given her and it took her breath away   
"Well they deserved it." Willow said "When Angel got hurt Buffy did everything in her power to help and you are more part of the group- even if you hate it- than Angel ever was. Time they showed a little respect for the Big Bad."  
Spike looked closely to see if she was mocking him and a sexy-as-sin grin broke out when he realised that she meant every word.  
"Damn straight." he said and draped an arm over her shoulder "When this chip stops working, they'll really regret this."  
"As they should." Willow was a little worried that she was so casually discussing her friends demise- but remember occasionally she is callouss and strange.  
"I'll kill them all." Spike vowed  
"But you said you'd turn me, you still want to do that right?" Willow asked hesitantly  
"In Bloody heartbeat." Spike agreed without hesitation "Old Spike always keeps his promises, still it was bloody decent of you to come to my rescue like that- even if i don't need it."  
"Just putting things in perspective." she answered   
"You know Red, this could be the start of a great friendship." 


End file.
